calefactapediafandomcom-20200213-history
Wolfgramnation
Summary The Capitalizt Merchant-State of Wolfgramnation is one of the oldest and largest nations in Calefacta Aquas Piscinae, with a founding date of about 1000 BH and a current population of around 7 billion. It was one of the first to join the region, and has been a major player in international politics, serving multiple terms on the Jacuzzi Council as both Cardinal and Peacekeeper Bishop, authoring several resolutions, and creating the non-JC Space Roleplay Act. Economy The country is known for being aggressively free market, boasting the largest economy in the region as measured by GDP, as well as being the largest importer and exporter of goods. The country has a 0% income tax rate and very high GDP per capita. A testament to its money-making philosophy is the Allied Military Manufacturing Organization (AMMO), a coalition of sovereign states the purpose of which is to protect industry, facilitate military contracting, and develop low-income countries for profit. AMMO has been hugely successful for Wolfgramnation and other member states, easing access to natural resources of third-world countries. In the words of an Ivalician bureaucrat, "It prints money!" Wolfgramnation imports more goods from the Gibbonese Realm than it does any other country, and exports the most to Djibouti Jeans, with exports to the Gibbonese Realm coming a close second. The close relationship Wolfgramnation has with the Gibbonese Realm is relatively unique; the two states, despite following vastly different economic models, exhibit a degree of financial cooperation unrivaled in all of Calefacta Aquas Piscinae. Military The only thing Wolfgramnation might have a bigger reputation for than its economy is its military. The military is by far the strongest in the region due to a number of factors. The state not only spends 100% of its budget on the military, but also enforces compulsory military conscription, leading to a well-armed force of over 2 billion soldiers. Advanced technology in the nation also allows significant investment in experimental military hardware. This is most visibly manifested in the nation's notorious tendency to stick railguns on every one of its battleships. Wolfgramnation publicly admits to possessing an immense store of nuclear weapons, and while it has never used them, the country's leaders have seriously considered employing them in conflict on multiple occasions. Foreign Relations Over recent years, the nation's foreign policy has undergone a drastic change, moving away from isolationism to a system of aggressive expansion. Following its expansion into and development of the surrounding desert, the country purchased overseas territories from Djibouti Jeans, Pyteria, and Nazguland, while forcing concessions from Arcane City, invading Suburbistanistani lands, and negotiating a policy of joint-administration of nearby Gibbonese colonies. Wolfgramnation was a principal participant in the East-West War, fighting on the side of the West after entering because of the Pyterian attack on Nazguland, and capturing the Contraian Western Province (which was later transferred to Ethriea), Contraian Phisorman lands (some of which were transferred to Thailaorma), and mainland Contrai. An unsuccessful invasion of the Contraian Eastern Province was also attempted, though this operation was later restructured into a series of organized raids, with Wolfgramnation's military making off with large stores of aluminum and other commodities. Some of these commodities were sold to undisclosed groups to help recover the expenses of the war, while some were transferred to Shrub Alliance in a peace deal. Wolfgramnation is currently part of the Tekato Pact and AMMO. It maintains positive relationships with most Western countries and Thailaorma, but tends to view Eastern countries as its enemies.Category:Nations